Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a light emitting device package and a method of fabricating the same.
Discussion of the Related Art
A backlight unit for a display device supplies light to a display panel including a liquid crystal. The backlight unit includes a light emitting device and units for effectively transmitting light output from the light emitting device to the liquid crystal.
Further, a light emitting diode may be used as a light source of the display apparatus. Also, an optical sheet can be stacked to effectively transmit light output from the light source to the display panel. In addition, an optical member which changes a wavelength of the light emitted from the light source to allow white light to be incident into the display panel can be included in the display apparatus. Particularly, to change the wavelength of the light, quantum dots may be used.
Further, the optical member can use an optical sheet or be disposed on the light source. When the optical member is disposed on the light source, light conversion particles may be damaged by heat from the light source or be deformed by external moisture and oxygen. Also, when the optical member is disposed on the light source, the process efficiency may be deteriorated.